This invention relates to processes for the hydroconversion of hydrocarbon feedstocks, specifically hydrocracking and hydrodenitrification processes, to produce high-value fuel products such as jet fuels and gasoline, and a novel catalyst for use in said processes.
The prior art, for example Plank et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,253 discloses a catalyst comprising a crystalline zeolitic molecular sieve component associated with other catalyst components. Plank et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,253, further discloses that at least some of the other catalyst components may be in the form of a matrix in which the molecular sieve component is disposed and that such catalysts may be used for catalytic cracking, hydrocracking, and hydrofining. Other prior art patents disclosing one or more of the foregoing matters include U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,251, British Pat. No. 1,056,301, French Pat. No. 1,503,063, and French Pat. No. 1,506,793. The prior art further shows use of silica-alumina-magnesia catalysts for cracking, hydrocracking, and hydrofining. The prior art does not, however, show the unique advantages obtainable, namely improved activity and stability, in hydrocarbon hydroconversion processes which comprise contacting a hydrocarbon feedstock and hydrogen with a catalyst comprising an alumina-silica-magnesia matrix containing a hydrogenation component and a crystalline zeolitic molecular sieve substantially free of hydrogenation components in a reaction zone at hydrocarbon hydroconversion conditions, the catalyst having a specific gravity less than about 1.8, preferably 1.1 to 1.8.